


Heatwave

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Consent Issues, Implied Mech Preg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sticky, Trine Dynamics, implied egg laying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Seekers go into heat together. Megatron wishes someone had bothered to tell him that before he went and built an army of them.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to everyone on twitter who shared their heat headcanon's with me. I'm artistically bankrupt, so without them I couldn't have written this... smut filled filth. Enjoy.

Megatron considered himself lucky not to be a seeker.

He often found himself resentful of their speed, their prowess, their skill in the air and battle, but it all came at a cost. And that cost was a heat cycle.

Having -sadly- limited medical experience, he didn't know what it was about their frame-type had allowed them to cling to the arcane programming that brought heats on, when all other Cybertronian frames had evolved past it. One small mercy was that it wasn't common. In all his years at war with his airforce he had never once seen one take leave for the ailment.

Four million years, and not a single heat. He had lulled himself into a false sense of security. Perhaps their programming recognised the inappropriate timing the middle of a war was for breeding. Perhaps they even had conscious control over it?

Whatever it was that kept the heats at bay, Megatron was thankful for it, but ignorant enough not to muse on it further.

So it fell to the back of his mind, a insignificant concern behind a hundred others.

Right up until one unassuming day, some months into their stay on Earth, when a hissing disagreement reached his audials.

Starscream (expected) and his trine, gesticulating wildly between one another, wings flicking all over the place, pointing at one another, condemning.

Megatron raised the sensitivity on his audials and listened in.

"- _lucky_ nothing came from it, Thundercracker!" Starscream's voice was easiest to pick up. "And Blastoff? Really? You know what happens when you screw around outside the trine-"

"Lay off, Screamer," Skywarp's deep voice rumbled. "He's blowing off stream."

"You're not blameless in this, idiot. If he needed a clang so much, _you_ should have done it."

Well now, this was interesting. Megatron forced himself to look oblivious to the conversation. His elite trine were arguing about recreational interfacing, and apparently, an infidelity. 

"Look, I feel fine." Thundercracker murmured, quiet and embarrassed. "Really, it's not a big deal. I made sure- I took precautions, okay?"

"No, not okay." Starscream snarled, "The last thing I need is to be-"

He cut himself off, and out of the corner of Megatron's optic he saw his air commander take note of the occupants of the room. He didn't finish his sentence.

"We'll talk about this later." He growled. "And you'd better hope nothing happens, because I'll be coming for you."

Thundercracker didn't look particularly worried and Starscream stormed off, probably to shout at someone else.

"-sure you feel okay?" Skywarp asked again.

There was a long pause before Thundercracker answered. It reeked of unsurity. "...yeah. Fine."

Megatron thought of the anger he'd heard in Starscream's voice and hoped, for Thundercracker's sake, he really was.

 

* * *

 

  
The very next cycle Megatron was forced to acknowledge that no, Thundercracker probably wasn't alright because he wasn't on duty.

Some prodding earned Megatron enough information to learn that he wasn't in the medbay, but confined to quarantine. Interesting.

Even more interesting was that day's morning inspection.

The airforce were lined up, sans Thundercracker. Starscream stood out in front of them, and he was a stiff, shaking, pale contrast to the jets lined up behind him, who were a _complete_ disgrace to their usual professionalism; swaying, dazed, unfocused. They looked overcharged.

Megatron shouldered past Starscream and seized Skywarp by the chin, peering into his optics. Skywarp snorted, stumbled, but when Megatron smelt his breath he detected no intoxication.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Skywarp flapped a servo when Megatron released him. He then not-so-accidentally smacked his servo against Megatron's chest. His optics widened. "Wow, Megatron, you're pretty big."

Megatron took a step back, concerned.

He turned on his second. "Starscream, you'd better have a good explanation for this."

Starscream turned, shoulders hunched and ramrod stiff, like he thought if he was tensed enough he wouldn't become as floppy and dazed as the rest of his airforce.

"This," He hissed. "Is _Thundercracker's_ fault."

So like Starscream to throw off the blame. Before Megatron could up the pressure and get answers, he spied Sunstorm leaving his position in the line up and rushing across the hanger in a blur of gold, to where Astrotrain was just passing through. Megatron watched him go, utterly perplexed.

"Where-?"

"Astrotrain! Astrotrain, wait!" Sunstorm called, waving him down, surprising the triple-changer into stopping and staring with wide optics.

"No! Sunstorm!" Starscream yelled, finally unclenching enough to chase his errant seeker down. "Get back here!"

Astrotrain did what any sensible mech would, and fled. Sunstorm gave chase, and hissing a curse, so did Starscream. Megatron stared after them, wondering what in the pit was going on.

Until he felt digits trailing down his side. He looked down, and there was Skywarp again. He scowled. Skywarp grinned.

"Hi." He purred.

 

* * *

 

Hook was very displeased when Megatron marched every last seeker he could find down to the medbay. Starscream had slipped his grasp, but he would hunt his errant second down soon enough.

"No! No!" Hook cried, gripping his helm like if he had hair, he'd be pulling it out. "Get them out of here!"

Megatron glowered at his chief engineer across the sea of twitching wings and wobbly jets. "There's something wrong with them."

"Of course there is, they're going into heat!" Hook snapped in a tone he really shouldn't have been using with his superior. "Out! I need them out of here before they contaminate my patients. They should be confined to quarters!"

Megatron hadn't heard much else but 'heat'.

"What?" He blustered, dodging a pair of wings to cross the room. "All of them?!"

"Yes." Hook was trying to steer confused but flirtatious seekers towards the door. "All of them. It's a social protocol. Trine's cycle together."

"All trine's at the same time?" Megatron breathed at the horror of it, doing a mental head count of how many he'd have out of commission.

"Not usually. But seeing as they share the air barracks..."

He trailed off, and Megatron got the hint. Blast it all.

"What caused this?" He demanded.

"Thundercracker showed symptoms last night." Hook explained. "He'll have started by now. So I need _these_ ," he gestured to the gathered seekers. "Out, before they start affecting everyone else. Unless you want the rest of your faction to turn into frisky interface obsessed hooligans?"

Megatron was confused. "Other frames don't have heat cycles." He said, almost desperately.

"No," Hook glared, "They rut."

 

* * *

 

What followed was a mad scramble to shut the seekers away in their barracks and seal the doors. Soundwave was one of few brave enough to guard the door and keep track of who still needed to be rounded up.

Megatron was dodging Acidstorm's attempts at touching his face as he shunted him in. "There. Is that everyone?"

"Negative." Soundwave intoned, consulting his role call. "Starscream is unaccounted for."

Of course it was Starscream. When _wasn't_ it Starscream.

"Assemble a search party and have him found." He growled. "He can't be fairing any better than Skywarp."

He glanced behind him at the view port into the air-barracks, the glass of which Skywarp was currently licking. A couple more hours and they'd all be rolling on the floor and fighting one another as their heat-addled fields clashed together. At least they are contained.

Starscream couldn't be left to wander free.

The last thing Megatron wanted was some moron going into a rut and sparking his best flier. Starscream wouldn't be anywhere near as deadly in battle if he was weighed down by a two tonne clutch of eggs.

"Find Starscream." He said, ignoring Skywarp as he winked and kissed the glass. "And issue a warning that if _anyone_ puts their sticky paws near a single one of my seekers I'll be putting them in the ground myself."

"Acknowledged." Soundwave nodded, and activated his comm to issue his orders.

Megatron allowed himself a moment to breathe. Crisis averted, almost. Heats lasted a week, at the most. As soon as they had Starscream they could throw him in with the rest of his lot and just wait this out.

 

* * *

 

Hours later and still no Starscream. Megatron ordered Soundwave to throw some energon into the air-barracks then called a role call of his remaining troops. More likely than not, someone was harbouring his second, and by Hook's calculations the heat would have completely overridden Starscream's systems by now.

If someone _did_ have him, it would be easy to tell.

Megatron stood in front of his gathered faction, all stiff backed and forward facing. None of them matched the symptoms of a rut. No one here could have interacted with him in the last few hours.

So where the Unmaker was he?

He ordered that private quarters be searched. Soundwave's drones did it in pairs, but again, no sign of Starscream. Not so much as a whiff of his heat drenched frame.

If he found out the little brat and snuck off to the Autobots he was going to kill every single fleshling-loving seeker-fetishist Auto-bit that touched him.

Frustrated with the disaster of a day and on edge with whatever had happened to his missing (vulnerable, compromised) second-in-command, he headed back to his own rooms, hoping a recharge could rid him off his headache.

He opened the door, stepped in, and it hit him like a wave of tropical humidity. Sweet smelling musk flooded his olfactory and a field drenched in heady lust slammed into his own. He braced a servo against the bulkhead and turned towards his berth.

And wasn't at all surprised to discover Starscream's hiding place.

Starscream was reclined across it, cheeks pink and optics dim. The sheets were a tangled mess under him where he'd been rolling around, rubbing his scent into them. He was lying on his front, his wings flat and wide to look big and tempting. His thighs were parted just enough that Megatron could see the panel was retracted, and a prim little valve was on display.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Starscream breathed in lieu of greeting, voice husky and low. He wiped a servo across his brow.

Megatron's mouth went dry. He clumsily searched behind him for the door release. He needed to leave. Now. Comm Soundwave. Have the room quarantined.

"You fool." He hissed, feeling his temper flare as rutting protocols sped up his fuel pump, spurred on his aggression, "You shouldn't be in here."

"It really hurts," Starscream whined, but there was an evil, _mischievous_ curve to his mouth. His servo slipped between his thighs.

"Your trine are in the air-barracks." Megatron said stiffly, planting himself against the wall. His panel felt tight, his spike already hardening from the heat of Starscream's gaze alone. "They'll take care of you."

" _You_ can take care of me." Starscream glared, and rolled off the berth. "I don't want them. They're not what I want."

"You don't know what you want. You're compromised."

"I'm in heat, and I know exactly what I want." Starscream didn't crowd him, but instead dropped to his hands and knees on the floor. He turned so Megatron could see his aft and valve, the latter trickling with lubricant it was producing on overdrive. "I want a clutch. And I want you to put them in me."

"You can't have a clutch, you need to fight!" Megatron bellowed, stepping away from the wall and balling his fists. He was angrier than he should have been, and that was the rut. He wondered how much time he had before logic dwindled away. He wondered why he hadn't left already.

He wondered why he couldn't take his optics off Starscream's gorgeously curvy frame.

Starscream dropped his helm, pressing his cheek to the floor and sighing, relishing the cool decking against flushed derma. The angle raised his aft, his valve mesh parting a little, and Megatron spied his ring biolights, bright and flashing in welcome. Red, and blue, just like his armour.

He placed his servos on Starscream's aft and spread him open with his thumbs to see them better.

He didn't know when he had crossed the room. Or when his spike had dropped out of it's sheath, fat and heavy with all the transfluid the rut wanted him to pump into his second.

He inhaled deeply and Starscream's scent overrode that last bit of sense holding him back. He draped himself over Starscream, enjoying the flutter of wings against his chest, and pushed his nose into his neck cables. The scent was strongest there.

He hummed, inhaling again, his hips bumping Starscream's aft and grinding his stiff spike against his valve.

He gripped Starscream's trim waist. It was narrow and aerodynamic. The perfect warrior frame. He couldn't wait to fill it out, make it round and thick with future heirs.

He took his spike and pressed in, slowly at first, feeling mesh folds part around him. Lubricant squelched as he sunk deeper, and Starscream started to mewl and squirm when he met resistance. Megatron pressed forward until the callipers relaxed around the intrusion and stopped trying to squeeze him out. Starscream opened to him, and Megatron's hips tapped his aft. He sighed.

Starscream continued to whine wordlessly, scratching at the floor.

Megatron snorted and bit the back of his neck, an action, instinct told him, that would calm Starscream. It worked, and frame and valve alike softened under and around him. He began to frag Starscream, denta clamping down on delicate cables whenever he twitched and gasped at a harsher thrust.

Megatron rode him in earnest now, mindlessly pursuing his overload. Finish fast and take him again- his processor was telling him. Fill him up with coding before competition arrives.

It was prehistoric, unromantic, abandonless interfacing. He was sure Starscream was squashed under his weight, unable to catch his breath. But all he was doing was panting and mewling and sounding like he was throughly enjoying himself.

The room roared with vents and cooling fans and the energon in Megatron's audials. Starscream had overloaded. His lubricant spilling down his shaking thighs and puddling around their knees. With it, his musk washed over Megatron all over again.

He snarled, denta sinking deeper into Starscream's neck cables and drawing energon.

His spike swelled with an impending overload. He couldn't hold off. He held Starscream in place and released, jetting hot streams of transfluid deep into his internals. He let his optics flutter shut, listening to Starscream's hitching ventilations as he continued to pump him with fluid, spurt after spurt of it.

Starscream hummed, sounding dazed. "Oh, huh, that's good."

Megatron purred, running his lips over the crumpled cables of Starscream's neck. It was several minutes before his spike began to soften. One last dribble of fluid escaped and spilled down Starscream's thigh just as Megatron pulled out with a wet pop.

Starscream immediately rolled out from under him. For a moment Megatron thought he was trying to escape, to run off and move onto the next stud. He didn't. Megatron watched him wriggle on his back, twisting around on the floor and getting rid of all the excess charge from the excitement of being fragged.

He'd read enough to know it was a natural part of a heat cycle, but it didn't stop Starscream from looking completely ridiculous.

Tired of it all, Megatron settled back onto his heels with a wave of exhaustion and hoped he'd be allowed to recharge now.

That hope was destroyed when his comm, pinged.

"What?" He grunted, unable to summon any more enthusiasm given his position, dripping in fluids, Starscream rolling around his floor like an overexcited kitten.

" _Lord Megatron_!" Hook's panicked voice yelled. " _There's a problem. The seekers! Sir, they've escaped. Soundwave- he didn't stand a chance!"_

Megatron hadn't chance to panic about an army of loose, heat-addled seekers and what they'd done to Soundwave, before Starscream shot up from the floor and slammed into his desk, shoving it across the floor with long, wince worthy scrapes.

"What the-" Megatron hung up on Hook, getting clumsily to his pedes. He could only deal with one situation at a time, and unfortunately for the rest of his faction, Starscream was his current priority.

Starscream pushed the desk in front of his door, effectively barricading the room. He then ran to find something else.

"What are you doing?!" Megatron demanded, though had to admit it was rather entertaining watching Starscream waddle around room like he was.

"I'm not sharing you!" Starscream snapped, throwing a chair at the door. " _I'm_ having the clutch, not them!"

His trine, Megatron realised, and wished he had thought to read up on things like seeker-dynamics. He knew, despite going into cycles together, that trine's usually only produced one clutch of eggs per heat. It looked like there was a certain level of competition in being the one to do so.

Before Megatron knew it, there was scratching on the other side of his door.

"Go away!" Starscream yelled, then barrelled into Megatron, claws hooking into him possessively.

There was quiet, then the crack of a warp drive. Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared in the room, along with their own heat drenched fields. Megatron's olfactory flared at the rich new appealing scents. It was similar enough to Starscream that his spike stiffened, _again_.

Starscream hissed, sharp denta bared animalistically, wings open and huge.

Skywarp shrunk back, wings flopping down, but Thundercracker wasn't so easily cowed. He sized up to his own trine-leader, shoulders and wings squared. Something in Megatron's barely recovered processor recognised a fight for mating rights about to break out. And he'd already put a fair bit of work into Starscream.

His temper flared again.

"Enough!" He bellowed before Thundercracker and Starscream could get much closer to one another. "Stand down, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker's wings dropped like Skywarp's had, and Starscream was suddenly impossibly smug.

"That's right! He's mine!" He declared, slapping a possessive servo to Megatron's chest. Megatron let him, finding his patience for Starscream had supernaturally extended.

"You're not carrying them yet." Skywarp argued petulantly. "And Megatron can take care of all of us."

His gazed found Megatron's. He winked, "Can't you?"

Starscream hissed and pointed at them. "No! He's _mine_ , so put yourself to good use and build me a nest."

Megatron was completely confused now. Nest? What was wrong with the berth?

He didn't get to muse on it. Starscream's servos were wandering his chest, and his communication a lot less vocal. He felt warm against Megatron, his heat cranking back up again.

Megatron glanced between Starscream and his trine. "Shouldn't we-"

"Ignore them." Starscream cooed, leading him to the berth and draping himself over it. "Let them watch. It reminds them who is _in charge_!"

That last part he directed to his trine, who miserably kicked their pedes and halfheartedly started looking for -Megatron suspected- parts with which to build their nest. He heard something snap, like they were breaking the furniture, but Starscream's thighs spread and his valve was still gaping and wet from just moments ago.

His rut urged him to be quick, so he pushed in, heedless of their audience, and Starscream locked his limbs around him as he fragged him, the berth groaning and knocking against the bulkhead. Thundercracker and Skywarp worked dutifully behind them.

Starscream scratched at his back and hissed a victorious "Yes!"

Megatron set his jaw and fulfilled his duty, wondering if the rest of his hapless faction were faring as badly as him. 

 

 

 


End file.
